A Ascensão de uma Alma
by Maylene Angel
Summary: A alma de Kai ascende ao céu! Mas será que vai lá chegar? Toda a vida de Kai se reflecte num momento em que tudo para ele termina... Emoções, pensamentos e desejos! Qual será o seu destino após a vida que levou? Leiam para saberem... [OneShot]


**Título** – A Ascensão de uma Alma

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Kai

**Copyright** – Personagens da série Beyblade

**Descrição** – Fic de Drama que se segue a _Ironia do Destino_. Trata-se de um pensamento que se apodera da alma de Kai, quando ele olha pela última vez as pessoas que o rodeiam.

**Atenção** – Esta Fic é como a continuação de _Ironia do Destino_. Se não leram a Fic em questão aconselho a não lerem esta sem primeiro lerem a outra. No caso de não estarem a pensar ler _Ironia do Destino_ e gostarem do género de Drama, então força para lerem esta Fic. Até porque cause de certeza, ficarão com vontade de ler a outra.

Dedicada a todos os que leram _Ironia do Destino_!

Experimentem ler com a música _Everytime_ de Britney Spears no modo repeat.

Espero que gostem!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Introdução**

Este é um pensamento que se apodera de um rapaz chamado Kai, logo após a sua morte.

Todas as almas no momento em que se erguem ao céu têm um pensamento, uma visão e um desejo sobre a sua vida. Ao ascenderem vêem a terra de outra maneira. Umas vezes dourada, outras da cor da prata ou até mesmo branca ou negra.

Algumas almas voltam à terra e renascem como novos seres humanos para se tornarem mais perfeitos, outras voltam só para cuidarem de quem mais precisa delas e permanecem invisíveis ao lado dessas pessoas partindo depois de terminada a missão, outras alcançam uma plenitude tão grande que nunca mais regressam ao mundo dos vivos e por último existem aqueles que são demasiado impuros ou que ainda não viveram o suficiente e que têm de começar tudo de novo. Primeiro renascem como um grão de terra, depois transformam-se numa pedra, numa montanha, numa gota de água, até serem um pássaro e mais tarde um ser humano de novo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Ascensão de uma Alma**

Os meus olhos fecharam-se. Gostaria de os abrir de novo mas não consigo, uma força invisível impede-me de o fazer, mas quando finalmente o posso fazer, vejo-me rodeado de luz. Luz que não me deixa ver mais nada, até me questiono se estarei com os olhos abertos ou se será um simples sonho.

Lentamente o meu corpo começa a erguer-se no ar. Perco totalmente o controlo sobre ele e já nem a minha voz responde. Abro-a num grito profundo mas esse grito nunca chega a sair. Continuo a sentir o meu corpo a flutuar cada vez mais alto e após um longo esforço, começo a ver o ambiente que me rodeia. A luz está a dissipar-se e a dar lugar a um estranho lugar.

"Onde estou?"

"Eu conheço este lugar!"

É a Abadia em que nasci… em que sofri grande parte da minha vida… o lugar que me tornou na pessoa que sou e o lugar mais repugnante à face da terra.

Então porque estou voltando aqui? Será que é no sítio onde tudo começa que também terá de acabar?

Mas a Abadia está diferente desta vez! Já não me mete o medo que sugeria as emoções que dantes se apoderavam de mim. Desta vez não sinto nada! Já não é tão escura e assustadora. Será por causa da luz que me envolve?

Estico a minha mão para tocar no topo e é milagre! Sou tão grande que chego lá, ou simplesmente estou a voar… mas não consigo ver a cor das minhas asas!

De repente volto-me para baixo. O meu coração… Qual coração? Eu não tenho coração! Nunca o tive e agora estou tão gelado que ele já deve ter parado. É impossível haver uma coisa tão quente num recipiente tão frio e vazio como eu. Os meus olhos abrem-se com toda a força. Vislumbro um vulto lá em baixo.

"Quem será?"

Mas é impossível ver, é impossível os olhos enxergarem a uma distância tão grande mas… eu consigo distinguir o vulto. É um rapaz, ainda tão novo. Ainda é uma criança. Tem os cabelos azuis-escuros e cinzentos. Não consigo ver a cor dos seus olhos porque estão fechados. A sua pele está tão pálida e branca. Estará doente ou estará a morrer? Por favor ajudem-no! E aquelas roupas que traz…

Olho para o meu corpo mas estou nu. Aquele jovem tem vestidas as minhas roupas e na sua mão… Tanto sangue! Ao seu lado estão fragmentos de um objecto. Acho que já ouvi falar daquilo. Era um Beyblade. Quebrado em mil bocado, os mesmos em que se encontra a minha alma.

O rapaz está encostado a uma parede, mas não é a parede da Abadia e está rodeado de sangue.

Lentamente começo a ouvir passos. É agora que alguém o vai ajudar. Alguém tem de o salvar! Não podem deixar uma pobre criança ali, daquele modo. Pode ter a aparência de um homem, mas não passa de uma criança pequena com muito para aprender ainda.

"- O Kai foi o melhor! Mas vou desafiá-lo e vou recuperar o meu título de campeão."

"- Agora é que o Kai ficou imbatível. Não o conseguirás vencer Tyson."

Tyson! Eu lembro-me desse nome. Era o meu melhor amigo. Era aquele que me fazia superar a mim mesmo cada vez mais, mais e mais… mas era o único que por mais que eu melhorasse não conseguia derrotar. Porquê? Acho que agora percebo! Podemos vencer tudo e todos, menos aquelas pessoas que são tão importantes para nós.

É mentira Tyson! Não eras o meu rival. Eu é que queria ser o melhor e nunca houve nem nunca haverá alguém perfeito. Até mesmo o ser mais perfeito terá as suas imperfeições e os seus pontos fracos.

Espero que me perdoes por tudo! Foste a pessoa que mais me marcou!

Ray! Um óptimo rapaz e amigo que eu senti que me compreendia. Devias ser o único! Foste o único com quem eu partilhei um pouco de mim e de certo modo sempre tiveste ao meu lado quando os outros se punham a fazer idiotices.

Max! Sempre junto do Tyson e apoiando-o em tudo, mas quando era eu que precisava podia contar com o seu apoio. Sempre com aquele sorriso na cara!

Kenny! Também tu estiveste ao meu lado. Tantas vezes transformaste o meu Beyblade para ganhar… No início recusava que outro alguém tocasse nele sem ser eu próprio, mas aprendi a confiar em ti. Entreguei-to e depois só o experimentei na arena e não me arrependo.

"- Eu acho que o Kai mudou muito ao longo de todo este tempo."

"- Finalmente tornou-se num campeão!"

Os seus passos pararam. Finalmente viram o rapaz no chão.

"- KAI!"

Correram a aproximarem-se. Iam socorrê-lo. Ainda bem! Foi como um peso saísse de cima de mim. Mas de novo pararam em cima da poça de sangue. Levaram as mãos à boca, com os olhos arregalados.

"- Ele não está… O meu irmão…"

Foi então que a vi! Maylene! Tão bonita, tão suave, tão perfeita! Uma princesa, uma deusa e uma guerreira! Eu amava-a e ainda a amo. Mas não pode ser! Somos irmãos… O nosso amor não é permitido. Precisei de uma vida para te encontrar e bastou-me segundos para te perder. E agora que finalmente te conhecia estou cada vez a afastar-me mais.

Maylene!

Estiquei o braço mas estava demasiado longe. Ela era a outra parte de mim que me completava. Nunca me tinha sentido assim ao pé de alguém… Por favor Maylene, vem comigo!

Vi-a cair desamparada no chão. O Ray segurou-a mesmo a tempo de bater com a cabeça no chão.

"- Ela apenas desmaiou!"

Desmaiou! Não viria comigo. Ela sabia de algo mesmo muito antes dos outros saberem, até mesmo antes de eu saber…

Voltei a atenção de novo para o jovem caído e exangue. Porque ainda ninguém o ajudara? Estava a morrer…

Tyson aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe na face.

"- Kai!"

Inacreditável a velocidade com que retirou a mão. Olhou para os outros mais pálido que o jovem caído. Os seus olhos estavam aterradores.

"- O Kai está…"

"- NÃO!"

"- Tão gelado!"

Ficou tudo enublado. A última coisa que vi foi o corpo do rapaz a ser abraçado pelos meus companheiros no meio um pranto.

Ele estava morto! Tinham chegado tarde demais…

Estendi a mão para voltar atrás, mas as minhas asas só me conduziam numa direcção. Para cima e não para baixo!

Ficou tudo escuro!

Ouvi gritos. Ouvi sons de ambulância. Ouvi choros. Ouvi a chuva.

Um rapaz caminhava pela chuva distribuindo papéis e gritando:

"- O Kai dos Bladebreakers morreu! O novo campeão morreu!"

Então era verdade! Aquela criança já não existia. Se eu pudesse ter feito algo… Brevemente ela estaria ao meu lado.

De novo a escuridão envolveu-me. Dei por mim a flutuar no ar no meio do nada. Uma luz surgiu à minha frente e vi uma ave voar na minha direcção. Tão brilhante e resplandecente.

Aplausos soaram. Uma multidão gritava eufórica enquanto uma majestosa Fénix vermelha se erguia no ar. As suas chamas venciam o adversário e davam a vitória ao mesmo rapaz que morrera momentos antes. Ele segurava o Beyblade e o exibia sem o menor sorriso na face. Tanto ódio naquele olhar! E tanta tristeza e solidão! Naquele momento desejei puder ajudá-lo.

A forte luz voltou a encadear-me. Apenas vi aquela Fénix linda a voar na minha direcção.

Dranzer! O meu maior amigo! Sempre comigo, ora quando ganhava ou perdia. E o seu grito majestoso!

Reparei que as asas que me elevavam no ar eram iguais às asas da minha Fénix. O Dranzer segurou-me no seu dorso entre as suas asas e voou comigo. As suas esplêndidas asas batiam e as minhas acompanhavam as dela.

Voávamos para o céu quando uma escuridão se acercou de nós. A figura de um rapaz materializou-se à nossa frente.

Não podia acreditar! Era o mesmo que morrera.

A minha Fénix deixou-me e voou até ele. Tornou-se num pássaro mais pequeno e poisou no seu ombro. Ela olhou para ele enquanto cantava. Um cântico triste e maravilhoso. Ele fitou-a antes de ela se converter em chamas e desaparecer.

Senti uma grande tristeza dentro de mim. A minha querida Dranzer desaparecia para sempre! Olhei o rapaz e também eu fiquei pálido como ele. Era tão parecido comigo! O mesmo cabelo, os mesmos olhos, as roupas que eu costumava usar enquanto eu estava despido, e a mesma face… a mesma expressão.

Era eu! Aquele rapaz era eu!

O meu nome é Kai e o dele também! Como não me tinha apercebido disso? Ele estava morto, o que significava… Eu também estou morto.

Morri! Agora entendo porque vi aquilo tudo, porque não consegui fazer nada e porque vi mais além do que os meus companheiros.

Assim que ele se apercebeu que eu tinha compreendido tudo, sorriu. Nunca me tinha visto sorrir daquela maneira tão graciosa! Estendeu-me a sua mão e eu segurei-a.

"- Agora está na hora de recomeçares tudo de novo!"

Olhei-o surpreendido e pela primeira vez o medo invadiu-me. Descobri que temia o desconhecido.

De novo ele sorriu, cintilou e aos poucos começou a desaparecer.

"Espera! Não vás!"

A luz mais forte do mundo envolveu-me. Perdi a visão, as asas, perdi a audição, a boca, a voz, o tacto, as mãos, os pés, … perdi as minhas recordações e transformei-me numa gota de água que caiu na terra misturada com muitas mais partículas da chuva.

Estava a regressar. Ia recomeçar tudo de novo! Ia voltar a percorrer o meu caminho, mas sei que não perdi a minha essência.

Sei que um dia voltarei a ser o Kai que sempre fui e espero que desta vez seja o Kai que sempre desejei ser. Espero ser um Kai melhor. Já não desejo a perfeição. Apenas quero dar o melhor de mim, ser feliz e fazer os outros felizes!

O meu nome é Kai!

Fui e sempre serei… Kai!

**Fim**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E com esta Fic estreei-me em Drama. A minha primeira Fic de Drama (Maylene chora de orgulho) e devo admitir que estava mesmo inspirada. Isto saiu de uma só vez!

Bem! Devo ter o meu rádio a lançar-me pragas… Acho que ele não me vai querer ver mais à frente nos próximos mil anos. E com isto tudo, se não risquei o CD foi uma sorte!

Escrevi esta Fic com a música _Everytime_ de Britney Spears (eu sei que é foleiro, mas eu gosto tanto desta música - XD) no modo repeat. Até perdi a conta das vezes que a ouvi. Talvez umas 150 vezes ou mais! XD – Já a devo ter enjoado.

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
